Konosuba: Blessing this beautiful yet stupid world!
by DestroNarok
Summary: A story about a teen that journeys around the world, meeting friends, going on adventures, and discovering a bit more about himself. Join Derick Nathan as he tries to bless this wonderful as the best as he can! Slight Crossover with Grim Tales
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth (Idiotic)

**Author-kun: Sup! Made this story out of curiosity and boredom. If ya like, drop a review. If you don't, just say it. Anyway, I'm a-stop talkin' you guys start a-readin'. Let's a-go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 1}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derick Nathan, or Rick for short, was a simple teen with simple wishes and goals. He likes reading, he likes watching anime, and goes to the occasional dark side of the internet, which is FanFiction.

He was beyond normal, except for a few features here and there but still considered normal by human standards.

But waking up in a pitch-black void and sitting on a plain wooden chair wasn't normal.

"... What?" Rick said to himself, looking around his surroundings. "W-Where the actually hell am I?!" Fear began to crawl up his being, his feet shaking and his mind playing tricks on him. "Am I in Hell?!"

"Fear not, young one, you are not in Inferno, nor in Paradiso or Purgatorio." A calm smooth voice told him, somewhat calming him a bit down.

He turned his head infront of him, seeing a smiling, white haired, beauty wearing a purple dress with a loose white hagoromo, her face pale and angelic.

But there was one thing odd about her.

"Miss, where am I? And why are you _padded_?" Rick asked with an incredibly straight face, all hint of fear and anxiety gone from his system.

Did he forgot to mention that he's incredible blunt and straightforward with everything? Welp, now he did...

The previously mentioned beauty blushed, her eyes slowly turning dilated. "W-What...?" She stuttered, her smile slowly twitching into a frown.

"Hmm? I said: why am I here?"

"No. About the _latter_?"

"Oh, you mean that, about you being padd-?"

"Now! Let's start with introductions, shall we?!" The beauty interrupted Rick before he could finish, which instead made him shrug his shoulders. "I am Eris, the Goddess of Luck and Fortune." She introduced herself, her smile radiating with angelic beauty.

When Rick heard goddess, that's where his eyes widened exponentially, shock and fear began to crawl back into him. Without another say, he stood up from his chair and slammed his head on the ground, bowing to the goddess.

"Please forgive me for disrespecting someone considered divine!" Rick exclaimed, his expression filled with fear and terror. "Trust me, I would never diss someone of high regards!"

When he was very young, his mother and grandparents drilled the existence of gods in his thick-skull. He wasn't very religious in any sense, but knowing something out there that could potentially wipe out humanity off of existence was incredible yet terrifying to him.

And here was one of them, a divine being that could destroy him with a snap of her fingers.

Seeing this, Eris, who was still considered to be a junior god, blushed, not knowing what to do. Yes, she had seen people apologize to gods and goddess alike, but not to her whatsoever. People from other worlds either dismissed her for being a lesser god or a fake one.

"P-Please! Raise your head, young one. I need not y-your apology..." She said, dismissing the blush on her cheeks.

She really wished her Senpai was here.

"B-But isn't this considered a si-!"

"Please forgive me!" Rick continued to apologize. Hey, he didn't want to be in Hell whatsoever.

Seeing that this was a lost cause, Eris used her heavenly powers to engulf the teen in an angelic glow, calming the teen down. She then levitated the boy off the ground and placed him back into his chair.

Somehow, Rick felt he could win ten lotteries at a time right now.

"Now! With that settled, let me tell why you're here..." She said, a sad gentle smile on her lips. "As unfortunate, as this is. You, Mister Derick Nathan, have died." She informed.

Having heard this news, Rick sagged into his chair, a shock expression. "... How?" He asked. "H-How did I... go, exactly?"

Last thing he remembered was, he was walking home from school, doing nothing out of the ordinary except texting on his phone. He still remembers who he was texting to: his dear little sister, someone he cared for, even if their relationship is a weird and rocky one.

"Yes, it is truly saddening to know death from a simple rubber bullet to the head..." Eris said. "Dying from shock is natural, even for humans."

"... Wait, what?!" Rick once again stood up from his chair, his jaw wide open and his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets.

Eris was slightly taken back from the human's expression, completely destroying her composure. "H-Huh? What do you me-"

"That is bullshit at its finest!" Rick grabbed the goddess from the shoulders, slightly scaring out of her skin. His hands felt warm and callous, somewhat making her face redden in embarrassment. "You said it was a rubber bullet, right?! How in the Nine depths of damn Hell did I die from a rubber- _goddamn_ -bullet?!" He began to shake her around, his expression beyond fear and disbelief.

"Y-Your brain thought it was a real bullet! I-It died from the sudden s-shock." Eris said through each shake, her eyes turning to swirls from the motion sickness.

"No! Lies! Everything is just a dream! Yes, a dream! It's one of those lucid dreams my classmates have been talkin' about!" He exclaimed with pure thick denial. "I'm gonna wake up any second! I can't die in such a humiliating manner! Me?! Nah-ah!"

"B-But it's the truth! Believe me!"

"Lies! You cannot fool me with your forgery, beautiful dream witch!"

They continued to bicker with each, with Rick saying incredibly embarrassing and complimenting insults, which made Eris blush and mad at the same time.

But after a while, things finally settled down.

"Whew! Are you finally going to listen?" Eris asked a chained up Rich, who had a sock stuffed in his mouth to act as a gag.

Rick responded with a nod.

"You aren't going to freak out or anything?"

Another nod.

"Are you sure?"

Yet, another nod.

"Good!" Eris said with a smile, clapping her hands. "Now, let us begin. You have two choices: first, you can go to Paradiso and live the rest of your days in satisfying peace..."

Heaven? Well, at least he has a guaranteed spot in God's kingdom, which is good, but what's the last offer?

"Second, you can be reincarnated into another world full of swords and magic, a world that is basically a video game if you ask me." She informed, her smile still present. "Now, what shall it be?"

Rick tried to answer, but only muffled sounds came out of his sock-gag, which tasted like wet onions right about now.

"Oh, Sorry! Forgot." Her face blushed in embarrassment as she used her godly powers to remove Rick's gag.

With a few coughs, Rick stared into Eris' eyes, making her slightly overwhelmed with the teen's instense gaze.

Rick was no fool, he had read too many novels, books, and Fanfics to know where this was going. But he only needed confirmation.

"Please, answer me honestly, Lady Eris. What's the catch for picking the latter?" He asked, his body still chained to the wooden chair.

Slightly taken back from the teen's current serious demeanor, Eris answered the question with the best of her abilities. "W-Well, you see, there's a Demon King running amok in the world you're going to be reincarnated in. People from that world refused to be reincarnated back into the world, fearing the Demons. With the world's population failing, the gods decided to reincarnate people from different worlds instead, believing that those chosen people would be able to defeat the Demon King and save the world from annihilation..." She explained, her words bouncing off the dark void. "B-But I think you wouldn't care about those details, right...?" She blushed in embarrassment, scratching her cheek for rambling to herself.

But her blush deepened when she saw that the teen was listening intently, his eyes listening to every word she just said.

"Woah, that was one of the most interesting stories I've heard yet. Might be a good story for a full-fledge book if you ask me..." Rick said, astonished at the woman's tale.

In all her life, every person that was reincarnated into the world either ignored the story or fell asleep from hearing her ramble, only wanting to start their journey and gain fame and fortune. But this child, this child infront of her listened to each word she just said.

She felt her heart beat faster than before.

"Anyhow, so, I get to live in a world where _Satan_ rules, huh? Pretty demoralizing if you ask me." Rick joke, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-Yes, it is. But you will be sent down there with a Cheat Item, something that would aid you in your quest to defeating the Demon King." Eris quickly said, waving her hands around.

"Huh? A cheat item? You mean like an insanely powerful sword, or a suit of invincible armor?" Rick asked, raising a brow at the goddess infront of him.

"Y-Yes! And many more!" Eris confirmed, nodding her head. "You can bring pretty much anything!"

"... _Anything_?" Rick asked with a serious face, which made Eris once again be taken back.

She was sensing a pattern here.

"Y-Yes, anything..." Eris said with a nod.

"Even if isn't real, or was made from pure fiction?" He continued to push the question, his expression still serious.

"As I said: anything at all, even something outside of logic and reality, Mister Nathan." Eris said, slightly confused on why the teen was persistent on pushing the question.

"Are you sur-?"

"Yes, I am _sure_ , Mister Nathan!" Eris snapped, annoyed of being asked the same question multiple times in a row now. "Anything, and I mean literally anything!"

Rick nodded his head, taking a thinking pose, which was pretty hard, being that he was still chained up to the chair, his arms restrained.

"Okay, I have decided!" Rick said, looking at the goddess in the eye. "I choose to be reincarnated into another world and defeat the current Demon King that is threatening the world's populace!" He declared with a face of conviction and determination.

Eris smile widened. "Good! Now, please choose your cheat ite-!"

"I want to be a _Demon Reaper_." Rick said with an extremely straight expression, his face only inches away from Eris'. He was still chained to the chair, but he was somehow able to carry the chair on his legs, which were already shaking from the chain's weight.

Eris blinked her eyes, processing the information that was given to her brain. "W-What...?" She said, her cheeks reddening from the teen's close proximity to her.

Even though she was an immortal god, she didn't have any experience with the opposite sex, something that her Senpai always joked about her, saying the no man would like a padded woman.

"Demon Reaper. I want to be one." Rick repeated, his face serious about the unheard of request. "You did say I can choose anything I want, correct?"

"Y-Yes, b-but I... haven't ever heard a thing about this Demon Reaper you speak of..." Eris said with uncertainty. "I can't give you something I don't kn-!"

Rick raised a hand to the woman, effectively silencing her. "No need to worry. I can help." Rick said. "Now, a Demon Reaper is..."

Rick then explained the powers, concept, and origins of a Demon Reaper, something that made Eris intrigued yet creeped out and question the boy's mental health. But after a literal hour of the teen speaking, Eris had a stoic expression on her, her smile fake and forced.

"A-Are... Are you sure about your decision, Mister Nathan?" Eris asked, trying her hardest not to cringe at the information given to her.

Given Rick's description, a Demon Reaper, which the name says, is the Grim Reaper given the powers of a demon that could change their shape at will, making their bodies literal weapons on their own right. They could also feed on souls, giving them major power boost. They are known, given by Rick's cringe worthy description, as the Devourer of the Afterlife.

If this isn't cheating, she doesn't know what is by now...

"Positive! I am absolutely positive." Rick answered, his chair back in its original position.

If Eris was a different god, she would have sent the boy straight to Inferno for such a ludicrous request, heck, her Senpai might've ended the teen right now if she was still here.

The room, which was named the Room of the Afterlife, was known to be an incredibly powerful room, a room where any wish could be granted, no matter how dumb or stupid the request might be. But the room only works if a being of divine power is present.

Gathering the remaining composure she had left, Eris used the room's powers to grant the teen's cringy request.

Rick, who was screaming in his mind with excitement, waited. He was going to be a badass powerful demon that could destroy cities if he wanted to, he would be something close to a god, he would be-!

Without a warning whatsoever, Rick felt an excruciating pain in both of his eyes, something akin to having your eyes drilled out or insanely hot lava poured into them.

Rick tried to scream out in pain, but only weak whimpers came out. Tears then began to pour out his eyes, the pain was something he had never experienced before, it was literal hell at this point.

When the pain has finally subsided, he still continued to cry, his mouth dripping saliva, and his nose bleeding blood.

After a few moments, he felt something... something great. He felt incredible, as if he can take on the entire world with one arm behind his back.

Rick couldn't stop himself from smiling maniacally, a smile that could be called sadistic. His hair shadowing his eyes.

"... Um, Mr Nathan, are you alright?" Eris asked in concern. After witnessing that the teen was in excruciating pain, which has never happened before, she was beyond worried for the teen's health.

"... Alright?" Rick repeated, his voice slightly different than before. "Alright?! I feel fucking great!" Rick exclaimed, staring directly at the goddess' eyes, showing that both of his eyes changed color from the original: the right one was gray while the other one was a crimson red, different from the teen's original brown eyes.

Then the teen's muscles tensed up, the metal chains hissing from the pressure. But then they finally gave out, the chains shattering onto the ground.

Rick dusted himself off the metal shards, grinning. "I'm gonna have fun with this." He then stared at his hand. The hand then began to transform into a black skinless one with glowing green vains. The new appendage was very muscular, showing nothing but pure muscle without any skin. The fingers ended into green glowing claws, sharp and strong enough to probably crush metal. "I'm really going to have fun with this..." He muttered to himself, engrossed at the transform appendage.

"G-Glad you like it, Mister Nathan." Eris, who was slightly frightened and awestruck from the teen's power, summoned a mirror infront of her. "I seems the item changed your appearance a little bit. Take a look."

Rick, who still wore his school uniform, which was composed of a white polo shirt and a pair of black dress pants, was slightly taken a back from the change. Except for his eyes and hair, which was jet-black that was starting to somehow graying, his height changed dramatically, standing in six feet tall than his former five feet.

He then opened his mouth, showing a row of normal and sharp carnivorous teeth. His face features slightly turned sharper, making him look a bit older and maturer than teens in his age. He could even be mistaken for a young college student.

"Wow..." Rick muttered to himself, his jaw wide open and his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "I-Is this me...?" He touched the mirror, the reflection mimicking his action.

"Y-Yes! It is. As you can see you're-"

"I look fucking hot!" Rick exclaimed, grabbing the mirror and looking straight into it. "What the actual fuck?! I could be a fucking supermodel if I wanted to!"

"U-Umm, Mister Nathan, could you please come down?" Eris asked nicely as the teen was doing every dramatic and embarrassing pose he could think of infront of the mirror, which made her blush return full-force.

"Shit! I look better than Tom Cruise!"

After a few hours of calming and getting the mirror away from Rick, Eris sighed in exhaustion. "With that done, you have all you need to defeat the Demon King, right?"

"Yes." Rick answered.

"Good! Now..." A light engulfed Rick, pulling him up the air. "Derick Nathan, you have been chosen to take upon this task of freeing this world of a great evil's influence. I wish you a best of luck in your travels! And when you do succeed, the gods will give you whatever your dear heart desires!" Eris said in a professional manner. "Stride carefully, young hero!"

Rick, who was excited, gave the goddess a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. "You can count on me, Lady Eris! I won't let you down...!" He exclaimed right before he dissappeared in the heavenly light.

Eris smiled to herself. Suddenly, she saw something shining next to the chair that Rick sat upon. It was a silver-chained necklace with a bit of rust covering them.

Eris used her powers to pull the necklace to her hand. "This is Mister Nathan's?" She muttered to herself, letting her fingers trail along the the necklace's smooth amd unrusted surfaces. "Maybe I should hold on to this, just in case..." She said to herself, tying the chain necklace on her neck.

She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to hold on to this, just until she met the teen once more. Plus, the necklace didn't look half bad.

"Somehow... I believe this _one_ can succeed." Eris said to herself, staring at the chair where the teen once sat on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting (Jail)

**Author-Kun: Sup! It's me again, just got bored again and made another chapter of this story! EnjoY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 2}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Monsters, they are not born nor made, they are the ones who choose to be one, either for evil and selfish desires or good intentions.

There is only one way to overcome a great evil, only one. To be something greater, an evil that would overwhelm the former evil. This was the way to overcome it.

So he read...

"Bleh! How edgier can this book be?" Rick muttered to himself, closing the book he recently purchased from a shop.

He was currently hitchhiking, having no means of transportation in this world for now. Unless he wants thousands of people to see him flying with a pair of wings in the sky, which would definitely attract unwanted attention.

"Crimson Demons, huh? Weird name for a clan... but their names are even weirder..." Rick said to himself, reading a name that would be mistaken for a heart disease. "Seriously! Who names their kid... Ko... Ko... Ko... ro... chu?!" He sighed to himself, having a hard time to pronounce the author's name. "Maybe they're a bunch of weirdos if I ever meet one..."

"Oi! Pretty boy, quit that ruckus! Or I'm a-gonna beat that ass of yours!" The old driver threatened, holding his shoe in the air.

"Pa, please don't threaten him! He's probably tired." A young girl pleaded next to the driver. "Ain't that right, handsome?" She flirted, making the driver grumble under his breath.

"Sorry, miss. I'm taken." Rick lied with a straight face, making the girl deflate and sag into her seat. "Plus, you remind me of a peacock with those clothes and makeup." He bluntly said, making both father and daughter stare at the teen.

Rick was simply smiling through the whole thing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tsk, me and my big mouth..." Rick sighed, walking down a dirt road.

After – what those people said – insulting them, he was kicked out of the wagon and forced to walk to the entire way. They even threatened to flay him alive and make his skin into a pair of boots.

"Like, seriously! How the hell would I know that those freaky clothes of hers were considered stylish..." He said to himself, continuing to walk down the road.

After a short while, he was finally able to reach his destination. A city for where all rookies and heroes go to.

"Axel, the equivalent to the city of beginnings in that weird manga I've read. Seems kinda peaceful if you ask me, well considering this is where beginners start it isn't a surprise." Rick muttered to himself, walking to the city's entrance.

The city was so peaceful, there were at least two to three guards guarding the entrance and that's it. They were even napping on the job, using their spears or halberds to lean on.

"Damn, if guards are this nonchalant, wonder how the citizens are?" Rick asked to himself, walking pass the slacking-off guards, but not before giving them a deadpanned look when he passed by. "Damn, if my teacher saw someone slacking off, student or not, they'll literally flip the switch, and I mean they'll flip the person right over like a pancake." He chuckled at his own poor joke, reminiscing back to when he was still back home.

Back at his school, everyone was either stupid or dense, meaning they can't solve a simple equation without someone either helping them or giving them the answer.

Yes, it was really sad, even the teachers gave up on the majority of the student body, focusing more on the smarter students than the dumber ones. And he was one of the former, even though he wasn't too smart, he had one of the highest scores in english in his school.

Yes, his school life was that sad. He was the only one good at english.

"Really, how hard is it to talk in a different language like english?" He muttered to himself, looking at the sky. "Heh, the sky's a lot clearer here than back home..."

"Hmm? But the sky's always clear?"

"Heh, not from where I come... from...?" Rick's head automatically turned to his side, seeing an individual sitting next to him.

The individual was a girl with dark brown hair and crimson-colored eyes, which somehow glowed in the daylight. She wore an extremely revealing outfit that hugged her voluptuous body, paired with an ultra-short pink skirt, with little to no effort, Rick could position his head in a perfect angle and he would be able to look under those without acting suspicious whatsoever.

Sadly, he wasn't that kind of guy, especially discovering that gods and goddesses were real.

"... Who're you?" Rick questioned bluntly, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl. "And why are you sitting next to me without my permission?"

The girl, who he just met, blushed in embarrassment, her eyes glowing more intensely. "U-Um, m-my name's Yunyun, and I was sitting here the whole time. Y-You were the one who sat next to me without m-my permission..." She replied, feeling herself shrink from the teen's intense gaze.

And indeed he was, sitting next to the girl with his arm slung behind her in an almost affectionate manner.

Rick's narrowed mismatched eyes continued to stare at her, almost turning into a glare. Yunyun, who was trying to scoot away from the weird teen, felt herself getting smaller and smaller, almost making her feel like an insignificant ant under the teen's eyes.

Rick, who was simply trying to look behind Yunyun because of a really interesting looking tree, groaned, lurching back into the bench with his arm retracting away from the terrified girl. "Sorry about that. Crappy day, the usual." Rick told the young girl.

"Y... Y-Yes..." Yunyun replied, using the chance to scoot away from the teen and escape.

"Hey, Yunyun, was it? Can I ask you a question?" Rick asked, lazily turning his head to the petrified girl, having been caught. "Is there a place where you can register as an adventure, or something similar?"

Yunyun turned around, her eyes trying their earnest not to look into the teen's creepy eyes. "Um, y-yes, there is. Y-You're talking about the Adventurer Guild, c-correct?" The poor girl stuttered out, afraid of the teen infront of her.

"The Adventurer Guild, huh? How original... What's next, a clan of mages that consider themselves as descendants of demons?" Rick joked, making Yunyun freeze in her track. "Welp, gotta get goin'. People to meet and... the heck was that last part?" He asked himself. "Bah! Nevermind, it'll probably come to me. Anyways, thanks for the directions, Yunyun." He thanked.

Yunyun blushed from the nice words, making her twirl her hair. "Y-You're w-welcome..." She said, still avoiding eye contact with the strange teen.

"Well, see ya later, alligator." Rick stood up from the bench and walked to a random direction, using his keen sense of direction.

Yunyun, who was still shell shocked from the experience, released an insufferable sigh, letting her shoulders sag like the world sat on them. "That was... interesting? To say the least..." She felt like the teen was about to eat her up and leave nothing but bones.

Yunyun took a glance at where the teen sat. She blinked her eyes, seeing a small pouch on the bench where the teen sat. She picked the small pouch up and opened it up.

"W-Wait... These are..." Between her fingers was a silver coin. Eris, a very important currency that's used to buy anything one needs... including the fee for the Adventurer registration. "M-Maybe I should..." The teen's menacing eyes flashed in her mind, making her flinch.

If the teen discovered that she has his money, then they'll maybe mistaken that she stole the money. She can't even think what would that guy do to her, he was really scary.

"O-Or maybe I should k-keep this on me instead..." Yunyun said, tying the pouch on her belt.

She just hopes that nothing bad would happen with that teen.

Actually, she didn't catch the teen's name.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"... Dammit..." Rick groaned to himself, walking around the streets with an inhuman scowl. "Of all the things I could've lost, I lost my pouch!" He grumbled to himself, getting a few unwanted eyes on him.

After finding out that he lost his pouch, he immediately went back to the bench, only to find the bench was occupied with two muscular men... and they were sucking face like there was no tommorrow.

"Bleh! God, why did you have to show me that... horrible image...!" Rick shivered from the image, his spine practically frozen in disgust. "I wish something really convenient would make me forget about that... pure masculine orientation."

But, really? It was literally night time and everyone was either asleep or were drinking their sorrows away with liquor and poison. It was really quiet, so quiet that you could hear the water flow.

"Ahhh! Someone, please help me!"

Just then, a really convenient scream for help pierced the silence, getting Rick's full attention. It was coming from a nearby alleyway.

"... Really?" Rick sighed in disbelief, already dashing to the rescue. At least he'll forget about that... horrible image that he has seen. "Well, time to be a hero... At least try to be one." With those last words of confidents, he turned the corner, ready to crack a few skulls

"P-Please... L-Let me go!" A girl, probably as young as he is, was being held by two muscular men, their hands holding her down in... a few places.

The girl had light blond hair, somewhat fading into a whitish shade of color. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple, reminiscent to the mysterious galaxy. She wore a simple yellow sundress. Under the dress, thick, white bandages could be seen around her chest. She also wore a pair of long black stockings and a pair of brown boots. She was fairly toned, having a bit of muscle around her legs and arms. She had fairly tanned skin, only adding more of her beauty.

But the most eye-catching features were on her head: a pair of golden curled up horns sprouting out of her head.

 _'A demon...?'_

"Come on, Darling. My hubby and I would only like a... taste of you. If you know what I mean?" A muscular man with a pink mohawk said, a smile on his face.

"Yes, Darling. We know we're a couple, but we're still men, and we have desires like men. I really hope you understand, darling." The other muscular man said, sporting a stupid blonde mullet.

Rick, who was twitching and flinching in disgust, tried to slowly turn back to the corner, wanting nothing of any of this crazy crap. "Please don't notice me, please don't notice me..." He muttered to himself like a chant, praying to any god that would listen to his prays.

Sadly, gods don't listen to demons.

"H-Hey! You! With the graying hair!" The girl held captive shouted, struggling between her captors. "Aren't you gonna help me or somethin'?!"

 _'And deal with those weirdos again?! No thank you, miss!'_ Rick thought, struggling between either pucking or punching himself out cold from the horrible resurfacing image.

"Oh! Baby, look at that cute boy over there!" The gay muscular man with the pink mohawk said, his smile getting wider than before. "He'll make an excellent addition to our little... _group_. Ain't that right, my beautiful baby?"

"Right you are, babe."

 _'... God, please help me. I think I might need to break a few skulls open tonight.'_ Rick thought, his expression blank and neutral. "L-Look, Miss..."

"Saya."

"Yeah, Saya, whatever." Rick waved the girl off, making her flush in anger. "Look, at first I was going to save you, but after seeing those two again... Sorry, but you're on your own, lady." Rick bluntly said, already turning around to leave.

"I'll pay you!"

Rick stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening for a second. "... What?"

"I said: I'll pay you." Saya repeated with a serious expression. "I'm the legitimate daughter of a very rich and influential noble in the Capital. If you help me, I'll pay you handsomely. What do you say?" She offered.

With Rick being a bit broke right now, he had two choices here: one, leave the girl to her fate, or beat the total crap out of the gay couple and get paid doing it.

Both choices are equally tempting, but he currently needs the money. Plus, letting a girl get violated with his knowledge left a bad taste in his mouth.

Rick sighed loudly, turning back to the ground. "I hope you aren't lying, lady. 'Cause..." He balled his fists tightly, letting the gift given to him manifest in a small degree, making his muscles around his arms and legs turn a bit muscular than before. "I don't like liars..." His gray eye glowing a neon-green while his red one glowed a deep crimson.

Good thing he practiced his gift before hand, even for a little bit, just to get an idea how it works.

Without another word, Rick charged at the gay men in a burst of speed, surprising both the girl and the couple. He jumped over them and smashed his foot on the gay blonde's face, breaking their nose and knocking them out cold.

Rick landed behind them, taking a novice boxing stance.

"Baby!" The other gay man exclaimed in worry, but it was soon replaced with rage. "You bastard!" He released the captive and pulled out a dagger.

He charged straight to Rick, his dagger sailing through the air to stab the teen up. But Rick sidestepped the dagger and punched the gay man in the groin, eliciting a loud shriek of pain. The gay man tried to maintain his composure and balance, but sadly he fell down to the ground, cradling his johnson while he whimpered in displeasure.

 _'... Damn, I just one-shot two grown men... Now that's frickin' overpowered.'_ Rick thought in amazement, letting his muscles turn back to normal. Good thing his uniform covered a bit of his body, or he'll be explaining a lot of unnecessary crap. "Hey, miss you oka-?" Before he could even finish what was going to say, he was hit with a frying pan in the face, making a loud sound.

"Heh, should have learned to never trust a demon, halfling or not." The girl grinned to herself, thinking that the teen was out for the count by the frying pan to the literal face.

"... Ouch."

Bad thing that the frying pan did the opposite.

Instead of the pan maintaining its normal shape when it bashed with something soft and squishy, it bended and turned into a face of a teen, like it hitted a something harder than iron.

"... Really? I saved you and this the thanks I get?" Rick snatched the girl's frying pan away from her, which had his face imprinted on it.

Saya took a frightful step back, her teeth grinding in frustration. "H-How...?" She questioned, prepared to attack the teen.

"You mean how I broke those guys faces, or how my face is now on your frying pan? Which I will remind you smacked me with." Rick asked. "But, I have a better question - you weren't planning of paying me from the start, aren't you?" He questioned, his expression still neutral.

Saya flinched, having been caught red-handed. She tried to use one of her most useful trump cards: Seduction!

A seductive smile crawled up to her lips, walking up to the teen, making sure her hips swayed at every chance. "Oh? Are you going to discipline this... naughty girl...?" She said, her voice husky and tempting. "How 'bout we forget this small mess and... rent out a room?" She was now rubbing the teen's chest, making him tense and blush.

To tell the truth, Rick was trying his hardest not to pounce on the girl and ravage the living hell out of her. But, remembering that there were gods watching over him, he coughed into his fist to cover the growing blush on his cheeks.

He was still a growing teenager after all, with no experience with the opposite sex whatsoever.

Seeing her trick was working, Saya blew onto the teen's ear, hammering the final nail onto the coffin.

But it did the complete opposite.

Rick's face went completely deadpanned, his blush dissappearing in an instance. _'Still have no clue why guys find being blown in the ear arousing...'_ He thought in his mind, now staring instensely at the girl who was caressing him.

Saya thought her seduction worked, pulling a small dagger from her dress, dripping with paralyzing poison. But before she could cut him, she found herself carried off her feet and placed on the teen's shoulder, seemingly carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

"... W-What?" She said with a shocked expression. "O-Oi! Unhand me this instant!" She demanded, kicking her feet around.

"And what, you gonna call your noble _daddy_?" Rick challenged, carrying her out of the alleyway. "I ain't someone you can fool, lady."

"One, I am really the legitimate child of a noble, the house of _Dustiness_ , as a matter of fact!" She exclaimed, now hitting the teen's back. Luckly Rick used his abilities to harden his back like steel. "... Wait, where are you taking me?" She questioned, seeing a few familiar surroundings she once passed by, her face slowly turning pale.

"Where does it look like – we're going to jail." Rick said with a matter of fact, the girl on his back turning completely pale.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"When I get out of here, you are so dead!" Saya exclaimed, gripping the metal bars in her cell, slightly warping them with her strength.

"Yeah, yeah. And when that happens, tell your _father_ I said hi." Rick said, counting the coins he received from the local guardsmen.

In truth, this girl he captured was actually a notorious swindler, getting into fights and knocking anyone out for trying to help her out. Plus, she has a bigger bounty for being a demon, half but still demon.

"Bye!" Rick walked out of the jailhouse, his pockets heavier than before. He heard a loud scream directed at him, something about swearing revenge and being a rival of some sorts. He's just glad that it was over.

With nothing in mind, he began to wander around town, finding something that would keep him busy to pass the night. He actually discovered that he has an endless amount of stamina during his travels to the city, which kinda sucked because there wasn't anything to do at night, especially in another world that hasn't discovered electricity or the internet.

He wished he brought his phone along, or maybe something to entertain him for the time being.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure was watching him atop a building, their whole body cloaked in darkness. They then took a glance at the jailhouse, sighing in frustration and disbelief.

"As always, the mistress' daughter is insufferable as always... What did she see in that man anyways..." The figure muttered to themselves as they dissapeared into the night.

Rick felt a sharp chill crawl up his spine, making him shiver. "W-Why did does feel a lot colder than before..." He said as he sneezed in his hands.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PS: During that muscle scene, think of Jojo characters doin' it to increase the mental trauma. Good luck!**


	3. Chapter 3: Start (Blackmail)

**Author-Kun: Sup, got bored again and made this, enjoy! But a warning: a little violence here, if you don't mind.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 3}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick, or Derick Nathan, was called many things back in his original world: normal, a genius in english – in writing and speech – and a friendly person to whoever was friendly to him.

But patient wasn't _one_ of them.

 _'Mother of – Just how long is this god-forsaken line?!'_ He thought to himself, thinking of cute and fluffy cats to ease his growing frustration.

After getting that reward money he got yesterday, he passed the night on a bench, just staring at the night sky until he got sick of it, which was impossible given how beautiful it was.

How the moon was almost glowing, the stars shining like jewels, how the darkness in the sky reminded him of the ocean. It was all too beautiful!

He remembered that the last time he gazed at the clear night sky was... he actually can't remember when, maybe when he was still a young child?

The sky wasn't really polluted or something, he just didn't have the time nor reason to look up and stare at space, being that life was like a wheel, spinning and moving, doing something for the good of society. If it breaks, it's replaced; if it's obsolete, then it's scraped and replaced with a better one.

No matter how sad the truth is, if you're useless to society, then you're disposed of. You'll be sucked out of everything you have: ideas, energy, manpower, strenght, knowledge, and all your talents, until you're no longer needed.

But that's how life works. You win some, you lose some.

Not like it'll change anytime soon, he knows and he doesn't care. If the his world survived for this long, then nothing would change. If isn't broken, then don't fix it nor improve it.

"Sir...?"

"Hmm?" Rick turned his head, having stared at the ceiling for the last hour. "Oh, sorry 'bout that." He apologized, but his expression said he wasn't.

"Um, okay...?" The blonde receptionist said, wearing a loose uniform, showing an unhealthy about of cleavage and breasts.

 _'What the fu – is everyone a secret prostitute in this world or what?!'_ He mentally shouted, thinking of sinful thoughts while reminding himself that god is literally watching him right now. "I'm here to register." Rick said, staring directly only at the girl's face and eyes, trying his hardest not to lower his eyes.

The receptionist flinched, feeling a chill run up her spine from the teen's gaze. Those eyes felt wrong, really, really wrong. "Y-Yes. Can I have your name, Mr...?"

"Nathan, Derick Nathan's the name." He answered.

"Y-Yes, you're here to register as an Adventurer, correct?" The teen nodded. "Good. Now there's a fee-"

Rick dropped a heavy pouch of Eris on the counter, making an audible thud, his expression neutral. "Anything else?"

The receptionist shook her head, a little dumbfounded. "N-No, nothing else except filling out a few papers and all." She said, trying her hardest not to stutter, but the eyes gave her a really hard time.

They weren't alluring or handsome, or anything; they were just... weird, scary, almost frightening. The red one felt like the eyes of a Crimson Demon but more menacing, while the gray one, it felt inhuman, as if something was behind it and ready to tear everything in this place apart.

"Good." He grabbed the papers handed to him. "Oh, is there a pen?"

"P-Pin...?"

"I-I meant ink and a feather..." He quickly corrected himself, mentally cursing himself for the tongue slip.

"Oh! You mean the ink stick!" She reached under her counter and gave him what seems to be a pen, a modern-looking pen.

Rick had a deadpanned expression, taking the pen and sitting on a nearby table. While he was finishing the paper work, his mind began to wander a bit.

That girl he met last night, she was a demon, or half of one. She looked pretty and almost human, he thought demons looked like the creatures you would see in nightmares and not what anime poorly depicts.

Busty, horned demons in skimpy clothes, don't make him laugh.

She could possibly a succubus, a demon of the Sin of Lust. But why did she scream for help when those men tried to do what she – a demon – was born to do?

Maybe demons in this world are different? Or maybe has different laws than his own?

Either way, he'll probably fight them when he faces Satan – not the real one, the poser one.

 _'Ah... Where can you find good books when you need them...?'_ He sighed, after being transported to this world, he hasn't even read a single good book or story. Yes, this world is fantasy at its finest, but he needs books like... real ones and not those stupid chuunibyou ones.

Dear gods knows he tried reading one, it didn't end well.

"Demons... why write about them when the whole world is being invaded by them...?" He asked himself, staring at the ceiling.

But he wasn't expecting someone to answer him. "Well, humans are... interesting to some degree..."

Rick snapped his head infront of him, seeing a cloaked, white-haired man infront of him. The man was probably in his early-twenties, his eyes were closed and a serpent-like grin on his lips, while the cloak covered everything except his head and face.

 _'Great, a Hazama-lookin' guy is here...'_

But the most eye-catching feature was the horns on the man's head, hooked and black.

 _'And he's a demon... Why isn't anyone saying something about this.'_ Rick took a quick glance at his surroundings.

Everything: people, objects, even the wind itself stopped moving, like time itself stopped around them.

 _'Time manipulation...? damn...!'_ Rick thought, dumbfounded beyond belief. Luckly he didn't show it.

"I see you're speechless, great!" The white-haired man chuckled himself. "Oh! I haven't introduced myself!" He bowed in a professional manner, but the serpent grin on still on him. "The humans call me the **_Leviathan_** , but my colleagues call me Invidia." He introduced.

"The Demon of Envy, huh? Well, the name's Derick Nathan." Rick introduced himself, trying his hardest not to show fear infront of the demon. "So, what does a demon want with me?" He asked.

"Uh, blunt are we? How refreshing...!" Invidia snickered. "I simply want to know the person who captured and imprisoned a _friend_ of mine..."

 _'Friend?'_ Rick thought, a bit confused at the man's accusation. "Sorry, I think you got the wrong guy."

"Oh, I didn't. I _know_ fully well what you did, Mister Nathan." The man's grin felt menacing now, sending a small chill down his spine. "I do thank you that you saved her last night, but..." He cracked his eyes open, showing a pair of red, serpent-like eyes, they were filled with an incredible amount of malice. "Did _really_ need to turn her in?" He questioned, his tone cold and deadly while his grin got wider.

 _'S-Shit! W-What's happening to me?!'_ Rick thought, feeling his entire body numb. "W-What the..."

"I see my passive is finally taking a toll on you. I'm surprised that it took _this long_ for your body to react to the poison; people die after a few second of being exposed. I am impressed..." He said with a smirk. "Well, looks like you're going to die no-"

Before Invidia could finish, he blocked a giant, black, meaty fist by crossing his arms infront of him, pushing him back.

Rick's arm looked bigger and more muscular than before. It was covered in black chitin plates, his fingers were now sharp, black claws. His arm was covered in neon-green veins, ending on his shoulders. His mouth was drolling a thick, black substance, almost like sludge.

"Hmm? Impressive... Not only did you resist my poison, you also managed to land a hit in your state. Truly impressive!" The demon exclaimed, laughing. "

"... Go... to... hell, asshole..." Rick growled at the demon, his body already changing into something different, something inhuman.

"Hmm, seems like you aren't actually human. A type of demon, I assume?" Invidia guessed, not one bit afraid of the thing infront of him.

 **"Shut up!"** Rick roared with deep, echoing voice, his body covered in chitinous armor. He looked bigger and meaner than before.

"Oh, am I annoying you with my voice?" The white-haired man said as he dodged a scythe-like tail aimed at him, but his cloak got a deep gash instead. "Ah! Almost got my there!" He laughed. "Sadly, as much as I want to _play_ with you. I'm simply here to deliver a message." He continued, drawing a hidden sword in his cloak.

Before Rick could deliver another blow, all of his limbs were sliced off, green and red blood spraying everywhere. He gritted his teeth in pain, fighting back the tears. A boot then stepped on his torso, which was now on the ground, his limps wiggling around like fish out of water.

"My mistress ordered me to give you an _offer_ , an offer that you can't refuse even if you wanted to..." The demon said with an arrogant smirk. "She wishes you to guard her daughter, the one you captured and imprisoned." He then pointed his sword directly at Rick's neck, pressing deep enough to draw blood. "But if you do refuse or something happens to her daughter. I won't hesitate to finish the job..." He finished, his tone cold and dark.

Without another word, he stepped off of Rick and strolled to the exit, making sure every step he did was full of arrogance.

He took a final glance at the angry torso on the floor. "Oh, almost forgot. Goodluck, she can be a _real_ handful." He then left through the door with a massive shit-eating-grin on his face.

Rick gritted his teeth in both anger and pain, he wanted nothing more than to crush that arrogant man's head in his claws.

Slowly his vision turned black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He blinked his eyes, sweat painting his face as his throat felt dry and rasp. He almost collapsed if not for his hands supporting his entire body's weight. He took a quick glance at everything in his surroundings.

All the damage, the blood, and even the wounds done to his body were gone. Everything was moving like normal, as if time started to move again.

Rick sighed and rested his forehead on the table, trying his hardest to stifle his raging heart. It all felt so real, the pain, the noise, everything. Good thing everything was all just a dream.

"Hey, gray-hair, you there?"

Rick's head mechanically turned, a familiar blondie infront of him. His face beyond stoic. _'... Fuck.'_ He sweared in his mind, wanting to kill his luck.

"Hellooo? Earth to gray-head!" Saya, the half-demon he turned in, waved her hand infront of his poker-face. "You there or what?"

She was actually wearing something a lot more different than what she wore the last time he saw her, which was behind bars.

Saya wore a black body suit with orange and blue armor plating around her body: gauntles, a breast plate, shin guards, and some armor plating around her hips. She even had a long, beautifully-crafted halberd stuck to her back.

But there were two eye-catching differences: one, her horns are still on her head, but there's now a black headband on, which could be mistaken as a pair of fake horns, and the second one... her chest was _slightly_ bigger than before.

 _'W-What the actual hell...?! I-I thought she was flat, but damn! S-She's probably bigger than that girl I met yesterday morning, Yunyun was it?'_ Rick thought, trying his hardest not to stare. Then his mind remembered the girl's former clothes... which had thick bandages around her chest.

"What? Shocked that I have bigger melons than anyone here?" She teased, a shit eating-grin on her face. "Heh, just goes to show how much I look like my mum!" She beamed with pride as Rick had a deadpanned look. "I love it how people make mistakes..." She flashed him a devilish smile.

He once again sighed, his whole world already collapsing all around him. So that wasn't a dream? He was really defeated by a demon, a demon who could control time and beat him to the ground.

That really shook him to the entirety of his core.

If that demon, from the looks of it, wasn't the Demon King, then he might have a problem on his claws. Heck, he might not even be a demon general, something that scared him more.

Leviathan, from what he read, it was a giant sea serpent that plagued the seas, something like the kraken, but more snake-y and less suction-y. There were even legends that the serpent was a demon, a Demon of Envy, one of the princes of Hell.

If he remembered correctly, the man mentioned a _mistress_ or a someone who has a higher rank than him, probably in power or influence, being how demons think like tribes.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" The girl shouted at him, now poking his face.

"... Why?" He questioned, his face still buried on the table. "Why are you here?" He repeated, saying it through gritted teeth.

"Well, duh! How else can I be an Adventurer, Silly?" Saya said with a laugh, making Rick freeze in place.

Adventurer, as in the guys that are supposed to be beating demons, monsters, and finally the Demon King?

Was this girl high or something?

"... Y-You do _know_ what Adventurers do, right?" He questioned. If what a lot of animes and fanfictions taught him, then the stupid one can be the one you expect the most.

"Well, of course I do, gray-head!" She responded, slapping Rick's head, hard. "Adventurers are like mercenaries, sellswords, people who would do practically anything for fame and money, even killing other Adventurers." She said with an innocent and naive smile, which completely betrayed on how bleak the she sees Adventurers were.

 _'Damn, lady. You just gave the real definition of Adventurers... Hot damn...'_ Rick thought, slightly dumbfounded and slightly disappointed.

Dumbfounded that the girl was _actually_ smart.

Disappointed that the girl _is_ smart.

"Oi, I ain't dumb, shit for brains." She growled at the teen infront of her. "If you think I don't have what it takes to be an Adventurer, then I can leave you alone and find a new partner..." She said as she stood up.

Rick suddenly remembered the deal he was forced to accept. Fearing for his life, he quickly stood up and bowed at her to apologize, accidentally bashing his head on the table, but still continued to bow. "I-I'm sorry! Please be my teammate!" He exclaimed, desperation in his tone.

As long as he was weak and inexperienced, then that guy can kill him without a problem. But if he grew and got a little smarter, then he can dump this annoying girl and beat the living crap out of that Leviathan dude!

But for now, he need to be obedient like a dog.

Saya grinned. "Good. At least someone knows their place." She sat back down. "Now, how do I register?" She asked, her grin still present.

 _'Oh dear gods, this is gonna be a long day...'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After an ungodly amount of explaining, paying, and plain-out torture, he was finally going to finish registering as an Adventurer.

"Huh? That's odd..." The receptionist infront of him said out loud, narrowing her eyes at the card in her hands. "I... I haven't seen stats like these before."

"M-Miss, is there a problem?" He asked, fearing for his career.

"Oh, no, no! There isn't a problem. It's just that... your stats seem to be different like the rest. Look." She showed him his Adventurer's card, which was said to be an essential to be an Adventurer.

Question marks, some of his stats were filled with questions marks. His strength, agility, endurance, vitality, and dexterity were all filled with question marks instead of numbers like his intelligence, wisdom, and luck, which looked kinda low in his opinion.

"... Maybe there isn't a problem!" He exclaimed, surprising both his partner and the receptionist. "Look at this way, question marks might mean something good..." He continued with a nervous smile.

"Or maybe they're so bad that they can't be measured." Saya snickered, mocking the teen.

The receptionist then had a face full of pity, much to a certain teen's further dismay. "Y-Yes, you might be right. They might be really high, Mister Nathan." She tried to cheer the teen up, but it did the total opposite. "L-Let's look at the classes you can take, shall we?!" She tried and failed even further.

"... Yeah, whatever..." Rick said through his hopeless and lifeless expression as he was handed a thick book, which has a page open for him.

"As you can see, Mister Nathan, these are the classes available to you. Please choose wisely, Sir." The receptionist said in a professional manner.

Rick began to scan the whole page, his face turning to intrigue when he found an out of place class. "Brawler...?" He said out loud, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Oh! Brawlers are frontliners, Adventurers that can deal an incredible amount of damage in a short amount of time with strong physical attacks and skills that can buff their body even further. But the drawback is, they aren't good in long-lasting fights, having horrible defense unless back on." She informed.

Brawlers, huh? If he remembered correctly, they're like pit fighters, people who fight dirty and can't do any normal techniques or styles. But they can proved to be difficult to deal with, being the case that they were unpredictable to fight.

He, Rick, loved being unpredictable.

"I want to be a Brawler, please." Rick said, politely. He was, what you call, a damage dealer at heart, even if he picked a tank-class, he would likely focus more on damage than on durability. Plus, Demon Reapers can regenerate if he was correct, which would defeat the point of being a glass cannon.

Now he's a glass cannon that _can_ regenerate!

And he fought better with his fist and a polearm anyways.

"Oh? Are you sure, Sir?" The receptionist asked, a bit worried at the teen, but still a little frightened at the teen's eyes.

"Positive."

She nodded. "Alright then. Please give me the card and place your hand over this globe over here."

And he did what she said, giving the card and placing his hand on the globe. The globe started to glow a bright light, but it slowly became a neon-green. When the process was over, Rick felt a bit stronger than before.

"Wow... This feels amazing!" He turned his head to the receptionist, who was slightly shaking with dilated eyes. "Umm... Miss, you okay?" He asked as he took the card under the globe.

"... D-Demon...!"

Rick's eyes widened, a chill running up his spine. _'H-How did she know...'_ Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he could clearly hear what the receptionist said.

"I-I mean, I'm alright. Just a little shaken, that's all..." She lied, but Rick instead played his clueless card.

 _'Dammit, not even here for a week and someone already knows that I'm a demon!'_ He cursed under his breath. Yes, he was indeed a demon, but only in body, while his mind – he made sure – was still human.

He kinda felt like that one character in that new anime he watched on Netflix... Demon-Man, was it?

 _'Anime later, plan now!'_ He glanced at the girl behind him, Saya. She had her eyes narrowed at the receptionist, likely hearing what he heard as well.

"N-Now, you're here to register as well, correct, miss?" The receptionist asked the girl behind him.

"Yes, I am..." Saya walked up to the counter as Rick stepped aside.

While Saya was busy with registering, Rick's mind went somewhere else entirely.

If that woman told anyone that he was demon in disguised, then he'll have a huge problem on his hands, especially that they are in the middle of a town full of Adventurers. He would likely need to silence her, which does include killing.

He never understood why people in animes and in fanfics are able to kill people easily, especially killing in general. It's considered a crime and a heavy moral choice, which would likely change the person by traumatizing them. Life and death choices or not, killing is hard if they don't have any experience with it or haven't killed before, especially people with good morals.

You never forget your first kill... So he heard, which explains everything _and_ nothing at the same time.

Maybe he can rent a warehouse and lock her up there. It's _considered_ kidnapping and a crime, but what can he do? Send her to this world's version of China and change her name to Chi-Chi?

"My goodness, these are the second most highest stats I've seen yet!" The receptionist exclaimed, pulling Rick out of his thoughts. "You can be of any class, especially the tank-classes or support ones!" She continued with awe in her voice, getting the attention of almost every occupant in the guild.

"Damn, another one?! Are the gods finally on our side?!"

"This might be the one who can finally defeat the Demon King!"

"This girl will be our salvation. Hail the newbie!"

Everyone, and he meant everyone began to cheer and chant the girl's name, while they were carrying her up in the air.

But something was off. Why didn't the receptionist say that Saya was also a demon? Maybe because she was half of one or something?

"Ha! Told you I was amazing, gray-hair!" Saya exclaimed, mocking the teen who was in the very back of the crowd.

He wasn't offended or jealous one bit, maybe a little but that's that! Nothing more. As long as he finish what he was sent here to do, she can have all the attention she wants.

"Mister Nathan! Come here!" A voice called out to him. He turned around and saw the same receptionist – who knew he was a demon – calling out to him, standing in a open door in the very back of the guild. "Come here! I have something to tell you!"

If this was in his world, he would have ignored her and walked along. But that woman knew he was a demon, so he doesn't really have a choice right now.

 _'This sucks so hard right now...'_ He walked up to the receptionist, but not before taking a final glance at his partner. _'But maybe there are some perks...'_ He thought, seeing the girl getting swarmed by everyone in the guild, asking her questions upon questions.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"... So, why did you call me?" Rick asked, leaning on a wall in the back room of the guildhouse.

"Blunt, are we?" The receptionist teased. "Introductions are in order first. My name is Luna, the head receptionist and manager of Adventurer Guild in Axel. Nice to meet you." She raised her hand for a handshake.

Rick simply stared at the hand, his face neutral. "You _know_ I'm a demon, correct?" He asked, saying it out of the blue.

Luna flinched at the teen's blunt question, slightly shaken at the boy's eyes focusing on her. "Y-Yes... Y-Yes, I know."

A silence then soon enveloped the room, both of them trying to find the right words to say.

"So, are you gonna tell the guards about me, or are you going to place a bounty on my head for the Adventurers to hunt me down? Which is it?" Rick broke the silence as he was staring at the ceiling. "Either way, I'm _still_ going to escape without a trace..."

He was indeed prepared to run and escape, probably live the life of a convict and run for the rest of his life, or shapeshift into another form and change his name to Pedro or Santiago.

Well, he always wanted to wear a sombrero anyways.

"No, I won't... To tell you the truth, you aren't the first one actually." Luna scratched the back of her head. "Ever since the Demon King resurfaced, a lot of passive and neutral demons ran away from the Demon Lands, seeking salvation from the war between Demon and Human. So, they go here, the city of Axel, one of the farthes cities from any conflict. The city is considered one of the most peaceful cities in the land; nothing really interesting happens here except for the ocassional, accidental Adventurer deaths from Rookie Killers." She explained. "You'd be surprised on how many demons are hidden in this very town. Heck, some of the workers here are demons as well."

Rick gave her one of the most shocked looks he could possibly give since he came here. Demons are walking among them... Sounds like a start of a shitty web-novel if you ask him.

"So, let me get this straight. You think that _I_ – as a demon – am hiding here in this very city to avoid the War?" He questioned, his brain already straining on how she could think of such of an assumption.

"Yes... Unless, you aren't here to escape it?" She questioned as her eyes narrowed on him.

"N-No, you're right. You got me." He laughed nervously, trying to fake his shock. Well, technically he wasn't lying, he was indeed a demon – used to be human – but wasn't planning on participating in any battle that didn't need require his attention. He only needed to defeat the Demon King and not fight a land-wide war that he didn't care about.

That didn't mean he won't help people in need, and he meant truly in need of help.

"Good. Now, I won't say a word about you to the guards... for one condition!" She raised a finger at his face. "The Guild is currently having a bit of... _staff crisis_."

"What do you mean by _staff crisis_?" He asked, already fearing the worst.

"Well, being that almost half of the staff are demons in disguise..."

 _'Damn, that many?!'_

"I need you, Mister Nathan, to work at the Guild as a errand-boy." She finished waiting on the teen's answer.

"Wait, you mean a _call_ -boy?"

"N-No!" Luna exclaimed, her face turning beet-red. "I mean an _errand_ -boy! You know, someone that runs errands for the Guild! Know the difference, please!"

 _'Heh, got her...'_ He snickered under his breath, finding the older girl's reaction amusing. "Okay, but... Why? I'm a demon as well."

"That's the reason, Mister Nathan. You are a demon, a demon _errand_ -boy, someone that the other demons working here can approach if they need anything." She explained. "The demons here aren't really comfortable talking to humans or any race that isn't related to the Demon Species."

"Heh. For a human, you're really considerate for demons, you know that?" Rick chuckled to himself, finding the whole situation interesting and amusing. "So, is that really all I need to do?

"Yes, that is all. Nothing more, nothing less." She raised her delicate hand for a handshake. "I hope we come to a mutual agreement?"

"By _mutual agreement_ , you mean by blackmailing me to work for you for free, then we do." He gave the woman a firm handshake. _'Damn, those are some soft hands.'_

 _'Wow, those are some soft hands... for a guy, I mean.'_ Luna also thought, hiding a blush from climbing onto her cheeks. "Good, now I think that girl you came in with would will probably _need_ your help by now."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" The teen raised a confused brow at the woman, but his question was quickly answered by a totally familiar and exact scream he once heard in an alleyway.

"Ah! Someone, help me!"

"Please join our party!"

"Step aside, dick! She's mine before Trash-zuma claims _another_ one!"

"Ah...! Nevermind then." Rick turned his head back to the receptionist, who had an overly innocent smile on her face. "You sure you aren't a demon as well?"

"Nope. I'm just really good at acting, especially if you see a lot of people come and go with really unique stats. Plus, Adventurers in general are gullible, no offense, by the way." She joked with a smile.

"None taken, lady..." Rick chuckled and left the woman alone, coming to rescue his cambion partner. After the teen left the room, Luna sighed in relief, leaning on a table for support. She pressed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat uncontrollably.

It took all her willpower not to flinch from the teen's gaze. The more he looked at her, the more uncomfortable she felt, almost unnerving to her. Those eyes weren't normal, that much she knew.

She was slightly frightened, not about the teen being a demon, she worked with demons everyday, outside and inside of the Guild. The scary thing she found out was something else.

The globe that registers new Adventurers has the ability to show a person's stats and true form, useful to discern bad people from the good ones. Unfortunately the globe doesn't work on half-breeds, being that they didn't need to; half-breeds can't disguise any of their more distinct race features, no matter how strong the magic is.

But the moment that teen touched that globe, she saw something far more demonic than the usual demons in their world.

An amalgamation of muscle, bone, flesh, and tendrils. Its eyes glowed a dangerous neon-green and crimson-red, its teeth bare and deadly, its claws big and sharp. To her, the abomination was far more frightening than any Demon General she knew about.

But the term scary was far from being powerful. She still didn't know why most of the teen's stats are a bunch of question marks, it was the first time she saw stats like those. A wild-card if you will.

"Of all the stupid things I've done thus far, this might be the stupidest..." Luna sighed to herself as she slumped over to the table behind her.

The best she can do is hope for the best and expect the worse.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author-Kun: Sup! It's me your boi! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, kinda had to rewrite a few parts. Fun fact: I thought _call_ -boy was another term for _Errand_ -boy, good thing I didn't use the former, that would've been embarrassing ws crap!**


	4. Chapter 4: Quest (Regrets)

**Author-kun: Sup! It's me, your best bud and fellow writer/reader. I'm here again to deliver you all another chapter of Fanfiction! Yay! And I do apologize in advance... I kinda got carried away with the... gore and somewhat serious content, if you will.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 4}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _'What the hell am I looking at right now?'_ Rick asked himself, his eyes staring at a blue-haired woman standing on a table while she performed cheap-ass party tricks on a table.

"Nature's Beauty!" The woman exclaimed dramatically, her incredible short skirt swaying and giving Rick a really nice view of her... bare ass?

 _'... My Goddess Eris, have you sent me to a world full of perverts and prostitutes? If so, please strike me now and send me to Heaven before I indulge in any sinful activities...'_ He prayed to her as he averted his eyes from the... half-naked lady.

He was supposed to talk to some of the Guild's staff about fetching them a few mana potions from one of their suppliers, saying that they were running extremely low, something about a young red-witch purchasing about half of their stocks, but only the cheapest ones, of course.

It wasn't much of a problem for him, with his limitless amount of stamina and his ability to augment his strenght and body. It was pretty much a trivial task to him now.

But now that he thought about it, _when_ was the last time he ate? More less drank a glass of water? He hasn't felt hungry or thirsty since he got here. Does that mean he no longer needs sustenance to survive?

If so, then that's fantasic! More money for other essentials.

He should really thank his Goddess whenever he gets the chance.

Now back to the woman at hand, she was still performing the same tricks over and over again, while the people who were still watching were still amazed by her tricks.

 _'Wow... These people have really low-standards for entertainment.'_ He thought, amused. Eventually a guy with brown hair came and dragged the blue-haired woman away by the ear, both of them swearing at each other loudly. _'A couple maybe?'_

"Ah, Mister Nathan! Good to know that you did your end of the bargain." Luna the receptionist walked up to him with a friendly smile on. "So, how is your day to today?" She asked, trying to make a bit of small talk.

Well, he did have time to kill before his partner arrived. "Well, walked around town and... that's pretty much it actually. Nothing really special happened except for fetching a few cases of mana potions..." He trailed off, thinking on how boring his day today was compared to others.

"Huh, at least you had a relaxing day..." Luna mumbled to herself. "Well, best I return to the counter. Every job pays, but _someone_ has to do this job." She tried to act cool, but Rick gave her a deadpanned look instead.

"Really? That's the second worst metaphor I've heard yet."

"Oh shush, you!" Luna hissed as she left the teen alone, but she had a smile on her face.

Rick simply sighed to himself as he took a seat on a nearby table, waiting for his supposed partner in crime to come and meet up. Ever since he got stuck with her – which was _just_ yesterday – he truly tried to tolerate the girl.

Fortunately, his temper was _long_.

Unfortunately, the girl was an _expert_ in shortening one's temper.

She had a natural talent for being a complete nuisance to anyone, and she was one of the main reasons why they didn't take a quest just after they got their Adventurer Cards. He just wanted to finally try out his abilities for real this time and get a few levels while he was at it. But no, she wanted to relax the whole day and do absolutely nothing.

He was fine with that, but knowing her, she would get in trouble immediately without him. Remembering the threat looming over him, he had no choice but to follow her around town, which wasn't too bad.

Except for the part where every Adventurer they came across tried to either flirt with her or asked her to join their party, or on rare occasions, both.

They even badmouthed him infront of her, saying that a beautiful, young girl like her shouldn't walk around with a creepy, old man – because of the graying hair – even though he was way younger than all of them.

He was still a teen, but his sharp features made him look a bit too mature, added up with his natural graying hair. Yes, he looks handsome... if he was dating the more older women. Whenever he takes a glance at someone as old or younger than him – real age, not physical looks – people would start judging, eyes full of hate and disdain, like the eyes of a person judging a lolicon or a sick weirdo on the internet.

Sometimes blessings can be curses too, ya know?

"Oi! Gray-head, you dozin' off or thinking about pervy crap again?" An annoying blonde girl pulled him out of his concerning thoughts. Hearing her voice, he just wanted to cut the girl's tongue out and **shove it up her goddamn anus!**

... Where did _those_ thoughts come from? He was never the violent one. Annoying but never violent. He was the one who would laugh things off and plan a horrible payback plan that would end horribly on both ends.

"... Where the hell have you been, Lady?" Rick said, putting those thoughts at the very back of his psyche. "I have been waiting all day for you, and you just show up now? What? Did you forget your way here or got into another fight?"

"Those _idiots_ were asking for it! Especially that brown-haired guy! Using Steal to get his dirty hands on my panties! The nerve of him! He was lucky that I broke only one of his testicles!" Saya ranted, her voice loud enough for the whole guild to hear her.

"Dude, did I hear that, right?! Trash-zuma striked again?"

"Yeah, I heard. Damn, that guy is probably the biggest pervert yet!"

"But you gotta give it to him, he has three beautiful girls following him everywhere! I even heard that he let two of them walk around covered in slime!"

Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he could hear everyone's conversation clear as day. His eyebrow was now twitching, feeling his cliche-o-meter rising.

Truth be told, he _enjoyed_ cliches, especially the harem-theme ones: the protagonist getting his ass handed to him, playing the dense card, and having a small legion of beautiful women following him everywhere he goes. It was indeed funny to watch and read. It was basically a man's wet dream at this point.

But this was the point, it is a dream.

No real woman – beautiful or ugly – would ever fall in love with an almost useless guy – which would crush the guy's pride like a mallet on a tomato. He swears, with every generation of anime and manga, women are starting to be unrealistic to ridiculous. What next? Girls falling in love with the protagonist for being in the same world with him?

It was insufferable, it was digusting, it is the fine definition of sexism!

"Oi, if you keep staring at my chest, I'll poke your eyes out with my halberd..." Saya threatened with her halberd in her hands, her eyes trying to dig holes deep inside Rick's skull.

Rick was indeed staring, but his mind was elsewhere while his eyes continued to stare infront of him – specifically Saya's mammaries.

With a growl, Saya thrusted two armored, clawed fingers, both of which were about to poke the teen's eyes.

Funny thing, Rick would always know if someone tried to touch him when his mind was preoccupied with something else. So, it was a big surprise when Rick suddenly opened his mouth – sharpened and jagged teeth with a green luminescent glow – and clumped down on both of her fingers, hard.

Saya had to cover her mouth from shouting in shock and pain, feeling her personal armor being pierced like paper – luckly neither her flesh nor skin was being damaged – her fingers felt the mouth beginning to tighten, threatening to break her fingers' bones.

"O-Oi! Gray-head!" She tried pulling her fingers out, but the mouth held tightly onto them. She felt her fingers slightly bending. "P-Please! I promise to come early next time!" Her fingers were still continuing to bend, feeling a few bones popping. "I-If you don't let go..." She grabbed her halberd and pointed it at the teen's forehead. "I'll replace your forehead with a hole on the head!" She threatened.

Rick's face had a stoic expression, his mouth now sucking on the fingers like two lollipops.

Lollipops that were going to get crushed, that is.

"I'm warning! I'll do it, goddammit!" Saya's halberd was now drawing green blood, but the teen's face was still stoic and unresponsive. "I warned you! Take this!"

 _'... Why do I feel the sidder arge tu panch a... pirsin...?'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deep inside the Demon Lands, a white-haired man was walking down a wide, dark hall, a mischievous grin on his pale face. The hall was decorated with skeletons hanging on the walls with torches in their hands. The whole place was shaking, stone falling from the ceiling.

"Oh-ho! The lady seems to be anxious today. Is it this time of the month already?" He snickered in amusement, passing by a bunch of fear-stricken, armored guards.

The guards were surrounding a giant, locked, double-door, their feet shaking. They were supposed to guard said door, but they couldn't even get an inch near it before the entire hall shaked furiously once more.

"L-Lord Invidia!" One of the guards saluted, albeit slightly shaken. "What brings you, the Great Leviathan, here!"

The Demon of Envy simply waved the tense guard off, a carefree smile present on his relaxed face. "Please, do not fear. I am simply here to visit the Great Lady." He gave them a smile, but the smile instead made them tense. "So, if you excuse me..." He place a hand on the door, giving the guards stationed here a look.

"O-Of course, milord!" The guard saluted once more before turning to the other guards. "Men, return to your stations and do not disturb Lord Invidia unless called upon!" He ordered to everyone present, his voice booming loudly.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The other guards saluted before leaving the hall with the main guardsmen.

With the guards gone, the white-haired released a puff of breath that he was holding back. A amused smile crawling up to his lips. "This is why I passed the crown down to her; I'd rather be a captain instead of a ruler. It's funner that way!" He pushed the doors open.

He then entered the room without hesitation, and tried to keep himself from laughing at what he saw inside.

The room was far off from what the outside looked like. Instead of black walls, it had a mix of white and fair yellow ones, giving off an almost pleasent vibe instead of the mysterious and scary one outside. The room was beyond big, possibly as big as four bedrooms combined, and it was fully furnished with the same colors. In the middle of was white, queen-size bed, with someone sleeping on it, covered in a large, thick blanket.

Invidia walked up to the bed's side, seeing a lump under the bed's covers. "Umm? A bad dream perhaps..." He said to himself, seeing the lump on the bed squirming around. "Little sister, wake up, it's morning..." He shook the lump gently.

The lump on the bed groaned. "Get the hell out... I'm sleepin', ya shit...!" A smoothing feminine voice came from the lump.

"You really are the Demon of Sloth, Acedia..." Suddenly an idea popped out of Invidia's head, a mischievous grin crawling up to his face. "Oh wow! Looks like you're out cold for today. Maybe I should tell mister _Ignis_ to reschedule his visit today. What an Inconvenience, he even brought a bonquet of _flowers_ and a box of _chocolates_..." He cracked one of his eyes open to gauge their reaction.

And it was beyond priceless.

"Don't you shittin' dare!" A pair of delicate, pale hands grabbed his cloak roughly, coming face to face with an angry face of a extremely beautiful woman with glaring, crimson eyes and long flowing, fair blonde hair with a pair of small, black horns jutting out of them.

"Woah! Is that anyway to treat your _older_ brother?" Invidia snarked, amusement written on their expression. "Plus, can you let go of me? You're buck-naked right now and I can feel your mammaries on me. Not that I mind..." He teased, his grin widening.

The woman at first was confused before she looked down at herself... She was wearing only her skin, with her breast being pressed up onto the white-haired demon.

For a normal woman, they would have screamed and slapped the person silly.

But this was no normal person.

The woman reeled back her fist and delivered a nasty haymaker at the man's jewels, a loud pop and crack was heard around the room.

The man in question simply held onto his grin, but his legs were now squezzed together as his hands were now cradling his crotch. "Y-Youch..." He slowly crumbled onto the ground, sweat and tears dripping off his face.

"Pervert...!" The woman hissed as she stood up from her bed and walked up to one of the wardrobe in the room, her eyes glaring at Invidia.

"O-Ow..." The white-haired man picked himself up, still cradling his possibly broken pride. "You know... We are related, so you don't _need_ to be flustered about it..." He said, which only got him an even fiercer glare than before.

"I am not flustered! Plus, you deserved that for being an ass!" The woman hissed as she opened the wardrobe and began picking her clothes.

"Heh, still my tsundere, little sister..." Invidia chuckled to himself, turning around to give his sister some privacy. "So... Have you heard yet?"

"About what?"

"Your little brat finally got a friend!" He laughed as he dodged a shoe thrown at him. "And I can say the kid is gonna be a keeper, Acedia."

"Oh, really? You didn't threaten them or anything?" The demon Acedia questioned, pulling the final touches on her clothes.

What Acedia wore was nothing more than revealing and seductive. She wore a black, sleeveless, crop top that showed off her smooth, toned, pale stomach, with a pair of long, gray, leather pants that hugged her creamy, slender legs, but it did have long-cut sections that showed a little bit of her pale thighs. She also wore a long, blue, tailcoat, which only served to increase her beauty.

"Or used my name as a threat?" She continued, staring at the shaking form of the Demon of Envy. "Invidia?"

Invidia was staring at the ceiling, nervously whistling while Acedia's intense gaze tried to pierce his very soul, like a screwdriver to a piece of paper.

"Well... I might have..."

"Leviathan!"

"Okay! Okay!" Invidia turned around as he was waving his hands. "I kinda... sorta... threatened the guy... by slicing off some of his appendages... Heh..." He tried cracking a smile, which only received one of the coldest glares he had yet.

"You did what?!" Acedia roared, the whole room shaking and the glass around them shattering. "Severing their arms...?! And it's a _He_?!" By this point she was grabbing the poor man by his robe's collar, her teeth gnashing with each other.

"... Mercy?" Invidia pleaded, raising both of his hands.

After a short and brutal beatdown, Invidia was lying on the floor, his face wreaked beyond recognition. With Acedia rubbing her bruising and numb knuckles from beating the absolute tar out of her brother.

"Dammit! Last thing I need is one of my subordinates threatening to expose my existence to human kind!" She growled, annoyence written all over her face. "Like, seriously! I get enough shit from those creepy-ass suitors father keep sending, already..."

Invidia stood up, all of his injuries gone like it was nothing. "Technically the guy is a demon... I think?" He then winced at the harsh glare he got from his sister. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, alright? I ain't gonna do it again, I swear." He said, rubbing his neck and wincing in pain. Good thing demon magic worked wonders to the body, but the pain was still there.

Acedia sighed in frustration, taking a sit on her really comfy bed. "... God, I'm tired..." She groaned to herself, getting her brother's attention.

"Ace... Are you sure you still _want_ to continue this?" Invidia asked, his face serious yet worried. "My sister's wellbeing is more important than _my_ freedom, so just say the word and I'll-"

"Stop it." Acedia snapped at her brother, her face full of irritation and worry. "I told you once before and I'll tell you again: you're my brother – my _older_ brother – and you took care of me like I was your own daughter." She stared at the floor, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"You stood up for me when I fell in love with a mortal... And in exchange for what you did... You lost her... You lost the one you hold dear! And for what?! My love life?!" She shouted, standing up from her bed and marching up infront of her brother. "The least I can do for you is to take some of the burden you carry. I chose this because I wanted you to be free! Just like when _I_ was when I met Ignis for the first time!" She grabbed him by his cloak's collar, lifting him up off his feet. "And you're going to throw all that away just because I'm _tired_?! I ain't letting you waste all my hard-ass-work just for some goddamn, worthless-ass slee-"

She was effectively interrupted from her rant when Invidia began patting her on the head. He was gently stroking her hair, a grateful smile on his face. "I don't _blame_ you for anything... Your happiness is more important than mine, Ace. Don't forget that you aren't alone." He cooed her sister.

"S-Shut up..." She lets go of her brother, turning around to cover the blush she had on her cheeks. "I am the great demon Belphegor! I don't need help! Especially from a reptile like you!" She grumbled to herself, making Invidia chuckle from amusement.

"Heh. After more than a decade, you're still the brat-sister I love." Invidia teased, continuing to laugh, and brightening Acedia's blush even more.

Before he knew it, he found a fist aimed to his face, with his body flying through a solid wall and out of the room. "F-Fuck off!" Acedia growled, her blush brighter than a christmas tree, with tears in the corners of her eyes. "I don't want to hear anything from _you_! I just want to see my hubby today!"

"Oh yeah! About that. I lied, actually."

And that was the worst mistake he made in his entire life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Livid_ cannot describe how angry he was right now. There were a ton of reasons why he was mad. But there are three main reasons.

One, his – forced – partner stabbed her halberd through his goddamn skull, which caused a number of people to freak out. Second, after being lobotomized, they ran him to the nearest clinic, which housed a number of skilled – clowns – healers and priests. And the third and final one – the thing he hates the most – he got into damn debt.

After – regenerating – healing him, the doctors in the clinic charged him with the most ludicrous prices he has ever seen in his life. Sadly, he couldn't pay them. So, they decided the second best option.

They made the _Guild_ pay his medical bill, thus making him owe the Guild with added interest.

And now he was in debt, with him not even starting his adventure yet.

"What a _great_ start..." Rick sarcastically grumbled to himself, trudging through a grassy field with small hills, with his partner following him with a few complaints here and there.

"You just had to get us into debt, huh, Gray-head?" Saya complained for the umpteenth time, chipping away from Rick's patience. "This is _your_ fault, by the way."

"My fault?!" Rick turned to her, with his eyes literally glowing with hatred and annoyence. "Says the one who _stabbed_ me with a goddamn halberd! And you should've been the one to pay for my medication!" He pointed an accusing finger at his partner, taking her slightly aback. "What happened to being the _daughter_ of a noble? Maybe you're just spouting shit up at this point!"

Saya retaliated with a fierce glare, her teeth bare, showing a pair of sharp fangs at the corners of her mouth. "... You better put that finger down or I'mma gonna have _shove_ them up your bum-hole!" She growled. "And for your information, I am not lying about me being a _daughter_ of a noble! My mom taught not to lie, especially if it's the truth!"

"A demon who _doesn't_ lie? Heh, I _might_ be going mad...?" Rick laughed to himself, rubbing his temples. "Nevermind, I don't care at this point. You can either help _or_ stay out of my way, you're call." He turned his back to the blond girl.

Saya scoffed, looking at the other way while refusing to stare at him directly or indirectly.

Now with that done, before they went out, he took one of the most easiest quests he could find, just to measure the difficulty of the monsters. He was told that Giant Toads were in season, with it being the easiest monsters to hunt down for money and experience.

And the best part, the quest is repeatable. Meaning, he can take as many of those quests as he can.

Now for the large question-elephant in the room, why hasn't anyone exploited this before? Surely this quest could be grinded for money. Or maybe people in this world are just stupid and they don't care for killing oversize froggers?

Either way, more money for him!

Rick was pulled out of his thoughts after he felt the ground shake violently, with something... Hopping to him?

He turned his head to the left, a huge-ass, green frog hopping over to him. He could've swore he saw a murderous glint in the frog's eyes before it turned back to its normal slimy self. And when the frog was finally infront of him, it looked down at him with a tilted head.

Now that he noticed it, he was pretty far from the city, being that he was in the middle of a forest, right in the open with a frog looming over him. Plus, he couldn't see his partner – slave driver – anywhere.

With Rick, there were a lot of things running around in his brain, but the words _'what'_ , _'the'_ , and _'hell'_ were the most distinct ones, and ' _where the hell was he?'_ was also included.

He was told they were _giant_ , but he didn't think they meant this kind of giant.

 _'Can I even punch through this?!'_ He screamed in his mind, contemplating between running away or just quitting altogether. _'No! You can do this, Derick! You know you can!'_

With new vigor, he reeled back his fist, using the Gift given to him to he increased his strength beyond his normal limits.

And he wished he held _more_ back.

He thought he was at best going to blast the frog away with the punch, not go through the frog with his whole arm stuck deep inside it, its blood splashing onto his face.

He was stuck between shocked and horrified. And when he pulled out his arm, in his tight grasp was the still beating heart of the frog.

With its last croak, the frog fell forward onto the grass, painting the green field red with its blood. Going down without as much of a fight.

Damn, that was just dark...

And it wasn't even _a_ frog, it was _a_ toad.

But the scariest thing was, he felt _really_ good and tingly after that.

He then saw even more toads come out of the forest and hop over to him, their dead-fish eyes full of vengeance for their fallen comrade.

And Rick _just_ smiled at this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where the hell is that ass?!" Saya growled to herself, her halberd in her hands with fresh blood dripping off it. After their argument, she tried following Rick after she lost sight of him.

With the keyword _'tried'_.

She couldn't find or hear – demons are gifted with heightened senses – him anywhere in the fields. Hell, she even killed more than five toads while finding for him. With the last place she hasn't check were the nearby forests in the city.

She was told that Toads indeed go to the forest, but Rookie Killers inhabit the area, with Goblins – because Rookie Killers love guarding them so they could beat the newbies to the ground, hence the name Rookie Killers – being everywhere.

So, here she was in the forest, her armor dirty _and_ her weapon bloody.

She was so totally going to kick the guy's ass after this.

Her musing was interrupted by a loud, monstrous roar, scaring any nearby avian away. That roar sounded almost demonic and angry, especially the angry part. She was familiar with demon roars, a type of gesture that showed their dominance. But that roar she just heard, it was something she wasn't familiar with.

And that sent shivers down her spine.

 _Normally_ she would avoid the obvious and dangerous, but sadly her partner was in the forest and could be in trouble. And why was she worried about? She wasn't, actually.

She was only worried because he was her source of income – really, why did she blow her allowance on gambling again? – right now. Unless she wants to sleep outside for the next month, she's gonna have to save him.

"... I hate my life." Saya sighed to herself while she trudged to the direction of the roar. "Stupid Guild rules, having me save that ass' sorry bum..." She grumbled to herself. If her partner died, then the Quest – Rick was the one to accept it, not her – would be invalid and her time wasted.

She entered a clearing into the forest, her halbed tightly clenched in her fists. She was prepared for anything...

She then saw a brutal hellscape.

Blood, organs, and corpses were scattered everywhere in the clearing. The bodies were beyond mutilated, with limbs and body parts ripped and torn in the most brutal fashion possible. Hell, there were even large, bloody bite marks on the bodies' flesh, with bone sticking out and broken.

She was no stranger to death, especially being a creature that sometimes revolved around things like these. But the fashion in how they were killed, it was inhuman – in-demon if some of the distinct bodies suggested much.

The bodies were composed of a mix of Toads, Goblins – low-level demons – and even Rookie Killers, with the feline-like creatures sporting severed limbs, mangled jaws and torn off eyes. She was sure this could've been the work of a high-level demon, but the Goblin bodies suggested something different did this.

Then another loud roar was heard, but this time it was really, really near.

And by instinct, Saya turned around just in time manifest a blue shield made out of pure mana and block an unbelievable fast and strong blow. And by block, she meant feeling her entire body raddle down to the bone and get knocked back into a tree, threatening to snap both her and the tree in half.

The Guardian, a class she picked. It was both tank and support, using its strong defenses to protect and support their allies with strong buffing effects. But what made the Guardian so special was their method of using their mana. Whenever they used an offensive skill, mana isn't used but the person's own lifeforce instead, making the class more dangerous than useful in the field of battle. But the good thing was that Guardians' have a way to replenish their own vitality, and that lies in their ability to produce shields made out of pure mana.

Whenever they made the shield, their vitality would replenish faster and more efficiently than a health potion, but the downside to it was that Guardian's relied heavily on their mana reserves. No reserves, no healing.

Plus the shields did make _good_ shields.

"... Fuck." Saya hissed through the pain, feeling both her forearm and back beginning to bruise. If she hadn't produced that shield... She rather not think about it, actually.

But after a short moment, the bruises around her body quickly dissapeared, with her own strength returning as well. She also felt a small chunk of her mana reserves were gone, but it was better than being dead or injured. "Damn. I'mma starting to love that healing part..." She stood up from her prone position and took a two-handed polearm style.

Her eyes landed on the most threatening and scariest-looking monster she had seen in her entire life. Its flesh was black as night with glowing green veins or slitted eyes running along its muscular body. It stood on its muscular, hind legs with three clawed-toes on each foot. Both of its arms were also muscular – or thicker than logs – but they were covered in a chitinous-like plate armor around its forearms, with pointy, sharp claws ending on each finger.

The torso was easily twice – or even thrice – her size, with a gaping maw full of sharp teeth in the middle. Its head was a mix of dragon and goat, having the horns of a goat but the maw of a dragon, with burning red eyes glaring at her, as if it was looking down at a simple piece of meat. But the most terrifying thing was...

The smell of death _loomed_ over it like distasteful perfume.

Then the thing let loose a horrifying roar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author-kun: ... I did warn you about this, right? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Drop a review if you guys want to. _And as always, I will see all of you next time, bye, bye!_**

 **P.S: Wrong _site_!**


End file.
